unsent letters
by Hermes96
Summary: these are the unsent letters to Charlies friend that he keeps hidden under his floor boards - SLASH Charlie X Patrick rated M for a reason Don't like gay themes then don't read Please review


WARNINGS – Adult themes this is a Charlie Patrick slash don't like don't read **SLASH **rated M for a reason .

Disclaimer – I don't own any characters in this SLASH

**_A.N – this is set just after Patrick kisses Charlie (May 11_****_th_****_ 1992)._**

* * *

May 11th 1992

Dear friend I never intend to send this because it is too personal and I don't trust anyone but myself and Patrick to keep this quite. It all started with the kiss you know the one about in my last letter the one in Patrick's pic up.

At first it was just that a kiss what I didn't tell is that it went a bit further than that. When his lips touched mine I felt a spark go through me it travelled across my body and I knew then that it wasn't going to be just a kiss. At first we just sat there Patrick's perfect lips just touching mine light as a feather then slowly he lent in when I didn't stop him he deepened the kiss. Then slowly his moist tongue slipped into my mouth at first just the tip brushing against my chaste lips and then as I leaned in he slipped his tongue in. Hesitant at first he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through my hair and before I could stop myself I let out a moan of pleasure because to be honest I'd never felt so good in my life.

I felt Patrick's smile against my lips as slowly he explored every corner of my mouth slowly I relaxed and I slipped my tongue into his mouth it tasted weird if I'm honest but a good weird if you know what I mean. It tasted sweet but salty at the same time but before I could work it out I felt his other hand slip up behind my shirt causing me to shiver as his hands were cold as ice. We broke apart as Patrick asked "you ok Charlie did I do something wrong?"

The hurt and worry in his voice was obvious to me so I slipped my hand on to his back and said. "No Patrick it's just that your hands were cold".

Before he could ask any more questions I leant forward and kissed him again. His hand moved back once again to my hair and my back as we went back to the exploration of each other's mouths the hand that was on my back slipped down to rest on my inner thigh.

We broke a part and Patrick said "can we go somewhere a bit more privet?"

"my mom and dad our out for the night and my sisters at her boyfriend's tonight we could go inside" I said. Patrick smiled and we got out of the truck.

When we got through the door to my house Patrick picked me up and swung me into his arms like he was cradling an infant. "Put me down I'm not a …" I was stopped with a kiss from Patrick before I could even finish my sentence. In my new position I could feel that Patrick was hard under those tight jeans.

When we reached my room Patrick laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me once again exploring my mouth with his tongue grinding his hips against mine. His hands ran up my side before they suddenly ripped of my shirt. He bent over planting kisses all along my torso resulting in explosions of pleasure to surge through me.

His trail of kisses led to one of my nipples where he started to suck and nibble making my back arch with pleasure as I writhed and wriggled trying to hold in the moans of pleasure with little avail. After a few minutes of Patrick peppering my body with kisses he stopped and pulled off his shirt revealing his toned body. My hands involuntary moved to run my fingers across his amazing body if there was a god he did a great job with making Patrick.

Patrick knelt over me and slowly unbuckled my belt he slid it off slowly inch by inch teasing me then he unbuttoned my pants and slid them down and off chucking them on to the floor by his shirt.

Patrick sighed running his hands and eyes all over my body "Charlie you don't know how long I've dreamt about seeing you sprawled out in front of me in nothing but you tightly whiteys".

"You forgot my socks" I replied with a smile

"And your socks Charlie" Patrick smiled still knelling over me. I lent up kissed him again and unbuttoned his pants slipping then down to knees. Patrick rolled off me and ripped off his pants and climbed back on grinding and kissing me. "Stand up Charlie I want to try something".

"Ok." I said he climbed off and pulled me to my feet and got on his knees like he was at Sunday mass. Patrick pulled down my under wear and licked the tip of my penis before taking in my inter length into his surprisingly warm mouth. The only words I can use to describe the sensations are heavenly, exhilarating, electrifying, mind blowing good and wet. I know wets not really a great description but it was all these feelings were multiplied tenfold when Patrick started to bob his head up and down and drag his teeth lightly across the delicate skin.

As I felt all these sensations all I could think of was where should I put my hands. Because I was going mad trying to grab onto something in the end I put them the only place available, on top of Patrick curly dark hair. After a few minutes all the feelings were amplified as my toes clenched my muscles seized and I saw Wight as I exploded into Patrick's warm wet mouth.

Patrick stood and wiped the semen from the corner of his mouth with finger and sucked it looking me in the eye quizzically for a moment before he said. "You know that you look like you've just ran a few laps of the track right".

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that he was right I was a pale as the moon and I was sweating like a pig then I looked at him and said " well you look perfect as usual Patrick"

Patrick smiled and said "of course I do I'm awesome like that". Then he laughed and tossed me onto the bed took off his boxers reviling his 7 inch penis before he climbed back on top of me and started to grind whilst he started to talk again. "Charlie do you wana go further or just stay where we are for now?"

"Is it ok is we just stay like this for now I don't want to, you know rush things."

"of course that's ok Charlie if you think we're going to fast at any point just say ok?"

"I will." I stared at him for a moment "is it ok if we just stay friends and do this?"

Patrick looked relived when I said this and replied "I think that would be best Charlie how about we just stay FWB"

I stared at him "FWB's what does that mean?"

Patrick smiled "It mean friends with benefits the benefits we have are that we can make out and other stuff and remain good mates"

"Cool" I said smiling up at Patrick looking into his amazing eyes.

Then he lent forward and said "It means that I can do things like this" and he kissed me passionately sliding his tongue back into my mouth.

About an hour later Patrick got up and dressed and gave me a kiss good night saying "I've got to go Charlie before your parents come back I'll see you to morning." He bent over again and kissed me on my fore head he walked over to the door, stopped, turned and said "let's keep this between just you and me Charlie" and left closing the door behind him. A few minutes later I heard his truck pull away just as I fell asleep.

So friend I wonder what you would ever think if you ever read this I hope you wouldn't hate me for not stopping Patrick as he's still pretty upset about Brad. But you'll never know as you'll never get this letter as its going under one of the lose floor board in my room.

Love always Charlie.


End file.
